A Koumi fairytale
by digigirl02
Summary: A bedtime story that Izzy tells his children. Please R


A Koumi fairytale 

Author Notes/Disclaimers -This is my first digimon fairytale-like romance. I do not own digimon, except Izzy's and Mimi's children,and it takes place somewhat in the future, and will not feature any digimons.

It started like any other day, 30 year old Izzy Izumi has just come back home from a hard days work. Since he had to work overtime on a project,he was especially looking forward to going home to relax. Imagine his surprise, to find his three children, six year old Laura, and her younger three year old twin brothers September and Luke running around the house,while their mother, Mimi was trying to get them ready for bed. "Noo, yelled, September has he hid behind the couch with his brother, I dont wanna go to bed"  
Mimi sighed, athough she loved her children dearly, they sometimes drove her up the wall. "Laura dear, she asked her older daughter who was busy playing on the computer, can you help me please?" Laura grunted, she is so much like her father Mimi thought, as she picked up the twins, "I wished Izzy would get home soon," she muttered under her breath,just as she bumped into her husband.  
"I'am home honey," Izzy said as he kissed his wife on the forehead, I am sorry I had to work so late, but"  
"Its okay, interupted Mimi, knowing that if she let him continue talking that she would never get anything done, can you help me put the kids to bed"  
"Sure thing honey, " said Izzy, as he grabbed hold of the twins, "Lets get ready for bed, okay Laura"  
"But daddy, said Laura, can I have just a few more minutes"  
"No, said Izzy, it's time for bed and I mean it"  
Laura sighed and agreed. After bathing the kids Izzy tucked them into their beds, just as he was about to shut off the lights, Luke asked."Can you tell us a bedtime story daddy, please"  
"What kind of story," asked Izzy.  
"One with action and adventure"  
"And a sword fight"  
"What about one with romance," asked Laura. Her brothers stared at her. "What she said, I was just saying"  
"Okay said Izzy, here goes"  
Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess.  
"What was her name"  
"Mimi"  
"Like mommy"  
"Yes, now where was I, oh yes"  
She lived in a huge castle with her parents, whom she loved dearly. And everything was going well until she discovered that she was engaged to get married in a couple weeks after turning 16.  
"To whom daddy"  
"Well if you stop intrupting I will tell you"  
"Sorry"  
"His name was Prince Micheal from America"  
"But daddy, interupted Laura, there is no such thing as a prince in America, because it is a demockacee"  
"Demorocy dear." And even though she liked this guy, she didn't want to marry him, because she didn't love him. So she decided to run away.  
Meanwhile in a nearby village lived an orphan by the name of Koushiro, who lived in the local orphanage with his best friends Taichi, Yamato, and Jou. Although he had many friends, he was lonley. So one day he decided to go to the market to buy his friend and him some fresh bread. And as fate would have it, it was also the same day princess Mimi decided to run away.

While at the market as he was paying for the bread, he noticed the police arresting a pretty girl for stealing some bread. Thinking quickly, he told them that she was her sister, and offered to pay for the bread."Thank you," she said smiling at him, I forgot my money at home"  
"It's okay, said Koushiro extending out his hand, my name is Koushiro, what's yours"  
"May, she quickly replied, as she looked into his deep dark eyes, thanks again, but I got to get going"  
"Wait, said Koushiro, want to hang out with me"  
She smiled, "Sure," she replied as she took his hand. That day they decided to take a walk in the park. After finding a shady tree, they begain to talk. Although Mimi found out many things about Koushiro, everytime he asked questions about her, she would change the subject. Not wainting to question his new friend, Koushiro stop asking her questions. As night fell, they parted ways, and decided to meet together at the same place the next day. When Koushiro got home, his friends asked him where he was all day. Upon finding out, they teased him, causing Koushiro to blush. The following days while visiting they discovered that they liked eachother a lot. Then one evening, when they were about to share their first kiss under the moonlight, they were caught by the police.  
"We have found the princess," one of them said via walkie talkie.  
"But I don't want to go back, she said, I don't want to marry Micheal, I want to marry Koushiro"  
While the police laughed, Koushiro turned red. "Why do you want to marry someone like that," they asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were the missing princess," he asked angryly.  
"Because I didn't want you to know", she said crying.  
"Well bye then," he said angryly as he watch them drag her way. Then he headed home with tears in his eyes.  
"Well, teased Taichi, how did you'r date go"  
"I rather not say,"said Koushiro.  
"Oh how bad could it be,"asked Yamato.  
Koushiro sighed, I might as well tell them what happened, he thought. "Wow, said Jou, after Koushiro finished his story, you mean that all this time you were seeing a princess"  
"I guess," said Koushiro.  
"Do you love her," asked Taichi bluntly, causing Koushiro to be slightly taken aback.  
After thinking for a moment, he said, "Yes, I guess I do"  
"Then why don't you tell her then," suggested Yamato.  
"Okay, I will then, said Koushiro more confidently, thanks guys." And with that last word, he headed to the castle.  
I cant believe I am doing this thought Koushiro as he nervously knocked on the door.  
"What do you want," asked the surly butler.  
"I am here to see Mimi"  
"The princess"  
"Yeah"  
The butler laughed, "why would she want to see someone like you," he sneered, as he slammed the door in Koushiro's face. As Mimi watched up in her bedroom, a tear falling from her face.  
"So how did it go," asked Yamato once Koushiro come home a second time.  
"It was horrible," said Koushiro defeatedly.  
"And is that is going to stop you, asked Jou, the princess is getting married next week, there's gotta be a way to stop it"  
"Your right, said Koushiro, I am not going to let her get married"  
The next day, Koushiro went to the castle and demanded to talk to the king. After talking to the king, he asked him if there was anything he could do to stop the wedding. Not thinking much of him the king told him to do three tasks, the first was to get an egg from a dragon. The second was to find the lost gold of Alantis, and finally to duel Prince Micheal. Koushiro agreed, and with his intellect and the help of his friends was able to finish the first two tasks in a few days. Koushiro then soon grew nervous because Mimi was getting married the next day, and he still hasn't dueled Micheal.  
"Whats wrong," asked Jou, as he watched his friend pace back and forth.  
"I am just nervous about the duel," said Koushiro.  
"You'll do fine, reassured Jou, if you are destined to marry her, you will win in the end"  
"Thanks, said Koushiro, wish me luck." Now I am not going to go into much detail about the duel, but I will say that there has never been a duel like this before, nor shall there be another one like it. It was extremely close with both duelers wounded.  
"Koushiro, said Micheal faintly, I give up, you can marry Mimi," and with that he collapesed. After Koushiro was declared the winner, he married Mimi, and along with his three friends lived in the castle happily ever after, the end.  
Izzy smiled as he give his kids a good night kiss, "Sweet dreams," he said.  
"Well, asked Mimi, how did it go"  
Afer Izzy recapped his story, Mimi giggled, "that was quite the story you told them"  
"Yeah, agreed Izzy, but if I told them what really happened, I don't think they would believe me." And with that said they both headed to bed.


End file.
